FateSOS Plus
by Canis Lupus 54
Summary: The SOS Brigade decides to investigate the strange goings on in Fuyuki City. Set in an AU where Haruhi believed Kyon's confession at the end of "The Sigh of Haruhi Suzumiya."
1. Chapter 1

It had been a couple of months since my confession to Haruhi regarding the SOS Brigade's members. Surprisingly, the universe had remained almost entirely intact. Haruhi had done an admirable job of not destroying anything, and, according to Koizumi, enclosed space had almost entirely disappeared. The only sign that something was different was Haruhi constantly questioning Nagato, Asahina-san, and Koizumi with questions, only to be met with answers she didn't understand, classified information, and philosophical nonsense. Oi, Koizumi, why are you so difficult?

"You could say I just don't want God to become bored with the fantastic."

Liar, you're just trying to be mysterious for fun or something. In any case, with Haruhi having found the aliens, time travelers, and espers she had searched so desperately for, the SOS Brigade had changed into a sort of recreational club, that did whatever came to Haruhi's mind that day. Come to think of it that wasn't much of a change.

Perhaps the biggest surprise was that the ever stubborn Haruhi had believed me in the first place. Well, I suppose the revelations had explained some odd things, like Nagato's purple hair. Nagato, that's natural, right? I mean your roots aren't showing or anything.

"Yes, it's natural," Nagato said simply.

Suddenly, Haruhi burst through the door.

"Everybody listen!" she commanded. "I've found some supernatural activity to investigate this winter!"

What did I just say? Isn't this a little redundant?

"Of course not! Just because we've found the supernatural, doesn't mean we can just give up on finding more! I'll never forgive them! Besides, people are starting to get hurt."

"You're talking about Fuyuki City, I take it?" Koizumi asked.

"That's right!" Haruhi pulled a newspaper out of her bag and slammed it down on the table, sending the pieces of my and Koizumi's Othello game sliding all over the place.

"Several injured in gas leak?" I read aloud. "People actually buy that?"

"It's easier than believing something malicious or supernatural is at work," Koizumi explained.

"Read more, it looks like people were injured by some kind of spear too," Haruhi said excitedly. "Yuki, what does the scouter say about Fuyuki City?"

"Over nine thousand inhabitants," Nagato replied. There was a brief silence. "Ten years ago, several odd data fluctuations were observed in Fuyuki City, causing the Integrated Data Sentience Entity to take an active interest in the city. The result: several figures from Earth's past were summoned to the present, in possession of data altering weapons. A large creature was summoned, only to be defeated by a weapon of great destructive power. All but one of the figures disappeared before winter's end."

All but one, so there's still one of these people wandering around?

"Yes, the figures were summoned as data entities with the ability to assume a solid form. One appeared to be granted a permanent form. At the end of the incident, a data explosion occurred, coinciding with a massive fire enveloping the town. Recently, data fluctuations of a similar nature have begun occurring again, and several humanoid interfaces have been sent to Fuyuki City to investigate, however, the observation of Suzumiya Haruhi was considered the priority."

"See, Kyon!" Haruhi said. "It's important that we go there, there are data fluctuations!"

Stop pretending to understand what that means!

"Even if all that is true, wouldn't it be better to contact the authorities?"

"Like they'd believe us, we have to do this on our own!"

I sighed, hung my head, and waved my approval.

"Good! Yuki, make up some excuse for why we can go right now!"

"We will be assigned a cultural study of the area."

"Sounds good, SOS Brigade meeting adjourned for packing purposes!"


	2. Chapter 2

As it turned out, Nagato's excuse was flawlessly inserted into the school records, and the SOS Brigade was released from school early to do a cultural studies project in Fuyuki City. Nagato was also able to get us the penthouse in a nice, fancy hotel in the newer part of the city, Shinto. Being able to manipulate information at will, sure is a handy ability.

"Relatively," Nagato said as we rode the elevator up to our temporary home.

"Wow, this is a nice place!" Haruhi said as we walked in.

Naturally, Haruhi immediately started snooping around and testing everything, birds have to fly, after all.

"The beds are soft, the fridge is fully stocked with cold drinks, and the rooms are nice and spacious!" she said at the end of her investigation. "Great job, Yuki!"

Nagato nodded.

"Now, there's only one matter remaining! Kyon, go get us some food!"

Sending me out when there are 'gas leaks' and spear wielding maniacs wandering the streets doesn't seem like a very good idea.

"Hmm, you're right. Yuki, go with Kyon to get some food!"

Nagato, who had been sitting down reading a book about magic, closed her book, nodded, and stood up.

"I could go too," Koizumi volunteered. "Oddly, I can use my powers here, though not as much as in enclosed space."

"No, you should stay here in case Haruhi and Asahina-san," I said.

Koizumi nodded.

Nagato and I got back in the elevator and started walking, before I realized that Haruhi hadn't actually told us what to get.

"So, what are you in the mood for, Nagato?"

"Nothing in particular," she replied softly.

"You have to have some preference. Italian, Chinese, American?"

"Pizza."

I smiled. "Whatever you want, Nagato. You've done a lot for me this year. You deserve to eat what you want."

Nagato was silent at that for a moment. "I searched local eateries before we left. There's a pizzeria this way." She pointed in the direction, but didn't move to lead the way, so I started walking.

During the walk, I had the odd feeling of being watched. It wasn't until Nagato shoved me forward, causing me to stumble before falling on my face, that I realized those feelings were in fact founded in reality. Turning to look at Nagato, I saw her staring down a man in blue armor wielding a red spear. Nagato's hand was raised and the spear was pointing to the side. It seemed the man had attacked and Nagato had pushed me out of the way while deflecting this man's spear. The man's face was shocked, but it quickly changed to an excited grin.

"Not bad, girl," he said. "Not many people could stop that charge and protect their friend at the same time. I-"

Before the man could finish, Nagato kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying backwards. He did a flip in midair to land on his feet, grinning even wider than before.

"This is going to be fun!" he exclaimed.

The man charged forward and jabbed at Nagato with his spear, Nagato deflected the blow, but this time the man quickly recovered and jabbed again, and again when that blow was deflected. Nagato's arm and the man's spear were both blurs, I could barely tell what was going on.

Nagato spoke one of her incantations and a gun materialized in her free hand, which she promptly shot the man with at point blank range. The man dodged and headed for me, before Nagato seemingly teleported between us and punched the man in the face, sending him tumbling down the street.

The man got up, but his face was now irritated.

"I wouldn't normally do this, but my Master's a bastard," he said. "I've got your measure. You're a powerful magus, maybe even a Servant, but that kid is completely defenseless." He pointed his spear at me and it glowed with an eerie red light. "Gae Bolg!"

The spear turned into a sort of laser as it rushed at me. Somehow, I knew trying to dodge was useless, but when the light came to me. Then Nagato was there, holding the rematerialized spear. The man's eyes were wide.

"You blocked Gae Bolg?" he exclaimed. "That is literally impossible!"

"A reversal of causality," Nagato said. "Causing information to precede its source. An impressive feat for a human, but simple to cancel out for one who controls information."

She pushed the spear back, shoving its shaft into the man's chest and knocking him backwards. The man scowled, then turned to leave.

"My Master is a coward too, so I'm leaving," he said. "Follow me if you want to die!" With that, he ran off into the night.

"Are you okay, Nagato?" I asked.

"I am fine."

"If that guy is just attacking random people, we can't just let him walk away."

"Agreed."

"I'll text the others."

Nagato nodded.

We followed the man's trail, which Nagato could apparently sense somehow. She explained it to me, but I didn't exactly understand, but the gist was that since the man was a "data entity" she could easily track him. We ended up coming to a Catholic church.

"The trail ends here," Nagato announced.

Then let's go in. I led the way into the church. Excuse me, is anyone here? No? Okay then, I'll just quietly—

"How can I help you, my son?" a voice said as a priest walked out from his office.

"Um, hi, has anyone suspicious come through here recently?" I asked.

The man smirked. "You mean Lancer? Blue armor, red spear?"

Nagato stepped between us.

"Relax, you two, we don't have to fight. In fact, I would like to help you. I think you could be very interesting players in this little game of ours."

"You call murdering random people on the streets a game?" I demanded.

"No, I am referring to what we magi call the Holy Grail War."

"Holy Grail? The real deal?"

"Not quite, just a powerful wish granting artifact. You see, in this war, seven magi known as Masters summon seven Servants to fight for them. The last pair standing gets one wish each from the Grail. The Servants classes are Saber, Archer, Lancer, Rider, Caster, Berserker, and Assassin. I trust the names are self-explanatory."

"Yeah. And these Servants are heroes from history and legend. Lancer is Cu Chulainn."

"Indeed. Now, as I said, I think you could be interesting participants. In fact, I would like to help you summon your own Servant."


	3. Chapter 3

I'm not going to ask where you got all this blood, but are you sure I'm a magus or whatever?

"I doubt Nagato-san would entrust you with the secret of magic if you were not," Kotomine Kirei replied with an easy smile on his face. He reminded me of Asakura.

That's not what's going on here, but for the time being it's best we keep him thinking Nagato's powers are magic. They function similarly enough.

Anyway, why do you want more competition in the War?

"I don't. I'm hoping you'll thin the herd before being defeated."

At least he's honest about that.

"So, I just say these words?" I asked.

"Yes, since you don't have a catalyst, a compatible Servant will be summoned."

"Okay, here it goes," I replied. "Silver and iron to the origin. Gem and the archduke of contracts to the cornerstone. The ancestor is my great master Schweinorg.  
The alighted wind becomes a wall. The gates in the four directions close, coming from the crown, the three-forked road that leads to the kingdom circulate.  
Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill).  
Repeat every five times.  
Simply, shatter once filled.  
――――I announce.  
Your self is under me, my fate(doom) is in your sword.  
In accordance with the approach of the Holy Grail, if you abide by this feeling, this reason, then answer.  
Here is my oath. I am the one who becomes all the good of the world of the dead, I am the one who lays out all the evil of the world of the dead.  
You, seven heavens clad in three words of power, arrive from the ring of deterrence, O keeper of the balance ―――!"

As I spoke the circle started to glow and wind pulsed out from it, causing my tie and blazer to flutter about. When I finished, a flash of light enveloped the room, blinding me. When my vision returned, a rather attractive woman stood in the center of the room. She looked European, with long blonde hair done in a braid and blue eyes. She wore armor over a dark blue, almost black dress, and had some sort of headdress on as well.

"Servant Avenger, accepting your summons," she said, turning to me. "I ask of you, are you my Master?"

I think so, but creepy priest, what's going on? Avenger wasn't one of the classes!

"I don't know. I thought you would summon a Saber. Avenger is the eighth class, only summoned once before in place of Berserker," Kotomine said. "Avenger is defined by their motives rather than their fighting style. They fought not out of duty or obligation but of their own will."

"This better not mean the Saber can't be summoned, mongrel," a voice said from behind me. I turned to see a blonde man with red eyes leaning against the door frame, scowling at me. "Something has to entertain me in this war"

"Do not threaten him," Nagato said.

"Don't threaten my Master," Avenger said at the same moment.

"There is no need to antagonize them, Gilgamesh," Kotomine said. "It's not every war you get to fight an Avenger."

The blonde man sighed. "True enough, I suppose. You are dismissed, mongrels."

This was Gilgamesh? Kotomine had explained the purpose behind the class system, to protect Servants' identities and therefore their weaknesses. Gilgamesh must have been pretty powerful to so freely call him by name.

"Before you go, take this book," Kotomine said, holding out a book. "It will fill up with information on Servants you fight."

"Nagato, Avenger, let's get out of here," I said.

"Yes, Master," said Avenger. Ah, having an attractive young woman address me as Master is a dream come true, so why am I not excited about it?

Nagato merely nodded and followed us out.

"Hi there," a young girl's voice said as we walked out, I looked to the source to see a young girl with white hair and red eyes wearing purple winter gear smiling at me. "You wouldn't have seen my Onii-chan, would you?"

"No, sorry."

"There is a data entity invisible to the human eye in between you and her," Nagato warned me.

"Well, in that case, I have no use for you," the girl said. "Berserker, crush him!"

A grey skinned giant appeared between us, holding some sort of axe… club… sword… thing. He roared and charged at us, raising his weapon to strike. Avenger charged back, summoning a flagpole with a spear tip at the end and stabbing him in the heart.

The monster stopped and punched Avenger, sending her flying back towards me.

"Master, this Servant is out of our league," Avenger said as she stood.

Nagato raised her gun and shot the giant in the head, but the bullet merely bounced off his skull. Then, Nagato spoke an incantation and a spike of rock jutted out from the ground and skewered the leaden titan.

"That will temporarily stop their movements, I recommend a retreat," Nagato said.

But you just killed him.

"He is healing," Nagato explained, then her head turned to look off into the distance. "Another Servant has been summoned."

"Sorry, we'll have to finish playing some other time, let's go Berserker!" said the little girl as she turned to walk away.

Berserker stirred and broke the rock spike, growled at Nagato, and turned to follow his Master. Oh, Haruhi, what have you gotten us into now? Let's follow him.

"What?" Avenger exclaimed. "Master, this is foolish!"

"We can't just let them kill whoever summoned their Servant," I replied. "They might be even more clueless than me."

"Agreed," Nagato said.

Let's get going then.

"We're all going to die," Avneger said.

Probably.


End file.
